


Doma

by SkyFallenFromStBarts



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallenFromStBarts/pseuds/SkyFallenFromStBarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian spí u Alexe doma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doma

**Author's Note:**

> Budete z toho asi mít cukrovku, je tam tak 15 klišé, a přiznávám se, že neumím psát fanfikce, který se odehrávají jinde než v posteli

Rex, Alex a Christian měli po práci. Úspěšně uzavřeli případ i se vším papírováním. Byl večer a bylo už moc pozdě na to, aby Alex odvezl Christiana k němu domů. Navíc byli všichni tři neuvěřitelně unavení, a těšili se, až si půjdou lehnout. Domluvili se tedy, že Christian dneska přespí u nich.

Zastavili na příjezdové cestě před domem. Rex vyběhl z auta jako první a otevřel branku. Alex ji potom Christianovi podržel, aby se nepraštil. Udělal to ale tak nešťastně, že musel jít Christian po straně a stejně se nevyhnuli úplně a lehce se o sebe otřeli. Alex se na Christiana pousmál, tak jak to často dělával. Christian lehce pozvedl obočí, ale usmíval se na Alexe taky. Rex, který mezitím otevřel vchodové dveře, se na ty dva díval, potom naklonil hlavu na stranu a nakonec odběhl dovnitř. Christian s Alexem ho následovali. V předsíni se zuli a sundali si kabáty a saka. Akorát když si Christian rozvazoval druhou botu, přiběhl k němu Rex s miskou na vodu a koukal na něj. 

„To si řekni pánovi, Rexi“, řekl Christian, sundal si konečně botu, usmál se na Alexe a odešel do pokoje. Tam rozsvítil několik lamp a zatáhl žaluzie. Potom přešel do kuchyně, kde se Alex opíral o kuchyňskou linku a čekal na Rexe, až dojí svoji večeři. Pak mu společně umyli misku na jídlo a Alex odešel do skříně pro něco na spaní pro Christiana. Vytáhl jedno ze svých obyčejných triček s krátkým rukávem, a hodil ho po Christianovi, který seděl na zemi s Rexem a přetahoval se s ním o kus provazu. Triko Christianovi přistálo akorát na hlavě. Podíval se zpod něj na Alexe.  
„V tom můžeš spát“, řekl Alex a nepřestával se usmívat.  
„Díky, mám si vyndat peřiny?“ Zeptal se Christian a zvedl se ze země.  
„Jak chceš, můžeš taky spát s Rexem“, Alex zjemnil svůj pohled, „ nebo, jestli ti to nevadí, tak můžeš spát v posteli“  
„Jestli to nevadí tobě“, podíval se na Alexe Christian, sundal si zbraň a začal si rozepínat košili. Alex se šel také převléct, vzal si na sebe jiné ze svých trik a vrátil se za Christianem. Ten seděl na posteli v jeho pro něj lehce velkém tričku a měl rozsvícenou už jen lampu na nočním stolku. Viděl tak místo Alexe jen siluetu. 

Za tento večer si Christian na Richarda vzpomněl několikrát. Nějaký pohyb, světlo, nebo zvuk mu ho připomněl. Vždy ale tu myšlenku rychle zahnal a soustředil se na přítomnost a na Alexe s Rexem. Teď se už ale nevyhnul. Než k němu Alex došel, evidentně posmutněl a svěsil hlavu. Alex si sedl napravo vedle něj a objal ho levou rukou kolem ramen. Věděl co se děje, stalo se to už několikrát. Höllerer mu to vysvětloval. Moserovu smrt nesl nejhůř Rex, ale ani Christian na tom nebyl o moc lépe. Samozřejmě, že i Höllerera to vzalo, ale ten to Alexovi nechtěl přiznat.  
Rex seskočil z gauče a šel ke Christianovi. Nejdřív ho šťouchl čumákem do ruky a potom vyskočil předními tlapkami na postel vedle něj a olízl mu tvář. Na tu druhou mu dal Alex letmý polibek. To Christiana utěšilo a vrátilo do reality. Usmál se a objal Alexe i Rexe.

„Děkuju“, řekl nakonec. Alex si ho k sobě přitáhl blíž a zašeptal „Nemáš zač“. Potom se Rex nechal pohladit i od Alexe a zmizel ve vedlejším pokoji. Alex pustil Christiana, oba se zvedli, společně odestlali postel a lehli si. Alex zhasnul lampu.  
„Dobrou noc, Christiane“  
„Dobrou, Alexi“, odpověděl Christian, převalil se tak, že byl k Alexovi zády a schoulil se pod peřinou do klubíčka. Zanedlouho se k němu přisunul Alex, natiskl se až na něj a objal ho kolem pasu. Christian neucukl, právě naopak trochu strnul. Cítil, jak Alex oddychuje těsně nad jeho hlavou. Ani jeden z nich ještě nespal. Christian vyndal zpod hlavy svojí ruku a potom oběma rukama stiskl tu Alexovu, která spočívala na jeho břiše. Bavil se tím, jak velký byl rozdíl ve velikosti jejich rukou. Celkově byl o dost menší než Alex, ale on byl jediný, ke kterému si v porovnání zas tak malý nepřipadal. Alex si nikdy nedělal legraci z jeho výšky, ani z jeho strachu z krve a z jeho závratí, a naopak ho zase nenechal, aby se cítil jako princezna v nesnázích, pro kterou je Alex princ na bílém koni. I když to tak asi částečně cítil, pomyslel si Christian. Styděl se za to.

Alex propletl svojí ruku s Christianovou a položil si čelo na týl Christianovy hlavy. Christian natáhl svou volnou ruku a hladil Alexe po tváři a na krku.  
„Mám tě rád, Alexi“, řekl Christian sladce a ospale zároveň. Alex se lehce zvednul, tak, aby viděl Christianovi do tváře. Oba dva se usmívali. Jedinou Alexovou odpovědí byl jemný polibek na tvář a pobavené a spokojené oddychnutí. To bylo alespoň vše, co ještě cítil a slyšel usínající Christian. Po několika okamžicích totiž Alex zašeptal „Taky tě mám rád, Christiane“.


End file.
